loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling is the Love Interest of both Nick Carlyle and Junji Morikawa in Lollipop Chainsaw. She is a very attractive girl who is a cheerleader at San Romero High, a fictional county in California, and on her seventeenth birthday, her high school is overwhelmed by zombies. She was voiced by Tara Strong. Origins Juliet was born to Gideon and Elizabeth Starling. They lived in California with her two sisters, Rosalind and Cornelia Starling. Cornelia was the "action girl" in their family, and Rosalind was a tomboy. Juliet was the muscle. They were all from a long ancestry of zombie hunters, and trained to hunt the Undead and prevent a zombie Apocalypse. Sometime a few years ago, an outcast Goth, Swan fell in love with Juliet because she stopped bullies laughing at him. However, she kindly rejected his offer of dating. Swan went mad and saw Juliet with Nick, dating, and began to get furious and decided to turn to dark magic for vengeance. He cracked open a gateway between Hell and Earth and unleashed a zombie plague. Biography Juliet was on a date with Nick to meet him at a park but unfortunately, he got bitten by a zombie upon her arrival. Juliet watched him become infected, and she refused to kill him, but instead severed his head, got a light magic ritual to animate his head, and kept him just alive as a head. Nick was stunned at this and Juliet said she was a zombie hunter, fittingly when loads of zombies attacked. Juliet was armed with her chainsaw and she burst through the school, killing zombies and saving students. After playing two "zombie baseball" games, Juliet found Junji Morikawa, her old martial arts teacher. He was a slightly perverted old Japanese man and he had long had an infatuation with Juliet. He told her of the peril they were in that someone, a Necromancer, had cracked open a gateway to Hell and allowed gases to infect humans and resurrect them as zombies. So Junji Morikawa set off to find the Necromancer, and found Swan in the courtyard, just as the school blew up. Swan gloated in his victory, and unleashed five demons to the world through his book of dark magic. The demons wounded Morikawa and almost killed him. Then the demons turned into five zombies and the first, Zed, challenged Juliet. Juliet killed Zed and banished him back to Hell. Morikawa congratulated her and said to hunt down the other four demons before he died, but his ghost went to Heaven. Then, Juliet found Vikke, the second demon, on his airship. He challenged her but she killed him and sent him back to Hell. Then the ship crashed onto the o'Bannon Farm out in the country, but Juliet was attacked by nightmares sent from Mariska, the third demon, who had planted an image of a zombie Nick attacking. However, this was all false, and Mariska was challenged and bested in a fight by Juliet. Rosalind, her younger sister, was captured by Josey, the fourth demon, and they followed him to a tower in San Romero city, where gaming zombies were present. After a battle, Josey was also killed. Rosalind was freed and the family reunited. Nick was having doubts about his engagement to Juliet but Juliet said zombies loved human heads best of all, so she couldn't just dump him in a garbage can or anything. Gideon showed his distaste for Nick but Nick tried to be on his good side. They set off to find the final demon, Lewis Legend, in the Cathedral. Aided by her sisters, Juliet entered Lewis' arena, where Swan gloated in his victory, with Lewis at his side. In a final battle, Lewis was defeated. However, Swan revealed it was all a ritual and he wanted the demons to be killed to resurrect Killabilly, the zombie god, and killed himself after professing his love for Juliet. But then Swan became Killabilly and the god was free. In a battle however, Nick sacrificed himself so the world would be saved and Killabilly blew up. Nick professed his love for Juliet and she did for him. Then, however, they were reunited when Nick got a new body. The family went back home and celebrated Juliet's birthday proper. Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love at First Sight Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest